1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to watercraft that include a rear handle sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cgrab handle.xe2x80x9d
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal watercraft is defined as a vessel which uses an inboard motor powering a water jet pump as the primary source of motive power. A personal watercraft is designed to be operated by a person sitting in a straddle position. The jet pump works by drawing water into a intake passage ahead of an impeller. The impeller is contained within a pump housing. The impeller pressurizes the water as it enters the pump housing, and forces the water from the stern of the watercraft. The force of the water exiting from the rear of the watercraft propels the personal watercraft.
Handles are provided so that the passenger(s) of the personal watercraft may secure themselves to the vehicle by grasping the handles.
On personal watercraft having a straddle-type seat, such handles generally are disposed at a position near the stem. The handle (or handles) allows (allow) a passenger to hold on to the personal watercraft while the personal watercraft is in motion.
The handle (or handles) is (are) particularly useful if the passenger is facing toward the stem of the personal watercraft, such as when the passenger is spotting a water-skier. Handles used by a passenger are typically generally horizontally-disposed on the personal watercraft. Although a generally horizontally-disposed handle may be grasped easily while the personal watercraft is in motion, a generally horizontally-disposed handle is not disposed in an ergonomic position for a person to use when boarding the personal watercraft from a body of water.
A need, therefore, has developed for a personal watercraft that maximizes the ease in which a person can board the watercraft. Specifically, a need has developed for a handle disposed on a personal watercraft that maximizes the ease with which a person can board the watercraft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple, cost effective, handle for use with a personal watercraft which maximizes the ease with which a person can board the watercraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle which may be used by passengers seated on the personal watercraft.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a handle which is also usable to passengers seated on the personal watercraft while they are facing either the stern or the bow of the personal watercraft.
In furtherance of the objects, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a personal watercraft having a hull with a bow and a stem. An engine is disposed in the hull. A propulsion unit is driven by the engine. A steering unit is provided to steer the propulsion unit. A deck is supported by the hull at a position above the hull. The deck has a substantially horizontal re-boarding platform at a position proximate to the stem and a pedestal extending upwardly with respect to the re-boarding platform. The personal watercraft has a seat having a top surface and a bottom surface supported by the pedestal. A handle is rigidly attached to a rear portion of the pedestal. The handle has an elongate hand hold being disposed at a vertical position below the seat top surface and above the re-boarding platform. The hand hold spans between top and bottom attachment positions and is disposed at an angle of at least about 30 degrees with respect to the re-boarding platform.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a grab handle for a watercraft. The grab handle includes a body attachable to a watercraft, the body having a central, generally horizontal portion and right and left side portions extending downwardly from the central portion to right and left bottom edges. The body defines a central, elongate hand hold within the central portion and right and left elongate hand holds extending through the right and left side portions from positions adjacent the central portion to positions adjacent bottom edges of the right and left side portions. The right and left hand holds are both disposed at angles of at least about 30 degrees with respect to the horizontal portion.
It is understood that the invention is not limited solely to the aspect set forth above. To the contrary, other aspects of the invention will be made apparent from the description and claims that follow.